uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ladon
'Appearance' Height: 'Slightly taller than an average mobian '''Build: '''Toned '''Main color: '''Brown '''Markings: '- '''Skin color: '''White muzzle, inner ears and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Diamond shaped golden eyes with small pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Black hair that spikes in the back, has two bits of hair that from his face and 3 bangs that are brushed to one side of his face '''Other noticeable features: *'Piercings - '''Has a total of 5 piercings. Three in his left ear, one in his tongue and one his nether bits '''Overall clothing style:' Wears a fancyy black jacket with blue sleeves, golden decorations and multiple zippers. Wears blue pants tucked into black boots with a decorative golden wing at the ankles. Wears black with blue fingerless gloves 'Personality' Likes *Being in the spot light *Obidient subs *Classical music *Late nights alone watching TV Dislikes *Seeing other doms/masters take terrible care of their subs/slaves/pets *Men who objectify women *Yelling Fav drink: Sugarwater Fav food: Cereal Personality: *Calm *Collected *Dominant *Sadist *Caring *High empathy *Has a hard time dealing with his own emotions *Professional *Insomiac 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *A lot stronger than he looks *High stamina *Tends to have a whip at hand and thus a weapons Weaknesses: *Low agility and defense, tends to stay in one spot thanks to it *Fights till either he loses drastically, or the opponent surrenders 'History' *Only child born to his parents *'Father' is sterile and his mother pretty much a cheating woman *Ladon being blissfully unaware of this throughout his childhood *Didn't always get along well with his father due to clashing personalities *Had a very average childhood, doing okay in school and having a social life with friends to play with *Things fell apart at the age of 16 when his mother was pregnant again *Father flipped at her cheating again and broke up with her, completely turning his back to Ladon, calling him a bastard child *Left with his mother who fell into depression, forcing Ladon to drop out of college to work and earn money for the household *Half sister was born *She got all attention and love from their mother while she just snapped at Ladon to get back to work *Not doing anything herself to make any money or even showing gratitude of the kind *At 18 got fed up with it and kicked her out of what effectively had became HIS house considering he paid for everything *Ends up reporting his mother to childservices for neglect and danger *Nothing gets done with the claims though and he loses another bond with family *Left kind of alone and starts drinking his sorrows away outside his crappy jobs *Meets a kind man at a bar who takes pitty of him *Promises to become a mentor for him to teach him a whole new way of life, one where he can be in control *Hesitant due to it being from his knowledge, all sex *Turns out, it's not and he accepts *Becomes a Dom in trainer under the man's wings *Quick learner and ends up a profesional dom *Get gets a few clients whom he has his sessions with, quite enjoys this power and seeing people enjoy being controled by him *Gets a full time job preforming a a BDSM club where he has his 'sessions' on stages for all to see *Adores this attention but refuses to let it get to his head 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Started out as a random design but his profession and all just wrote itself *Always takes time to shedule a talk with his client before hand to get to know them better and what they are into and what not just so he can do the best he can *Enjoys being dominated himself from time to time Category:Minor Characters Category:Mongoose Category:Male Category:Alive